


Finding Life in the Dull Spaces

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Karaoke, Referenced Ron/Bonnie, Reunions, ennui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Kim Possible has hit burnout. Nothing satisfies her anymore. No matter what she does everything just seems lifeless and meaningless. It isn’t until she runs into an old frenemy at a lounge that the spark comes back to her life.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Kudos: 48
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Finding Life in the Dull Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonoroho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoroho/gifts).



Kim was burned out. It wasn’t a mysterious feeling. She knew  _ exactly _ what it was. It was the boogeyman hiding in the shadow for her. She’d  _ dreaded _ when it would happen to her. So when it struck, she took charge.

She’d switched up her hobbies. She’d lightened her workload. The tumultuous relationship between Ron and Bonnie was put on the backburner; Ron could survive without some advice for a few weeks. And she’d changed her heroing process so she took mini-cations wherever she went.

It was still on her shoulder. The feeling...it was  _ awful _ . Kim felt empty, even with all the changes. All she wanted to do was curl up under a comforter for a few years and just...be. Be away from everyone, everything.

She couldn’t do that. Kim had responsibilities. Which was why she was pouring her heart into her new hobby.

Tunnelvision had eaten up her focus as she entered the small lounge where she’d signed on for a new night of karaoke. It was the only thing keeping her going, the single-minded focus. Otherwise she would falter. And what good would she be if that happened?

She didn’t even wait for her turn. The second the stage was opened, Kim marched up and took the mic. The song choice, an Oh! Boyz song, was fine. Anything was fine if it kept her going.

Kim sang her heart out. She belted out the lyrics like her life depended on it. The highest of highs, the lowest of lows. She sang them and more.

Once she finished, she got a standing ovation from many people. Apparently this crowd really got into it. As she basked as much as she could in the attention, looking out over the crowd, her gaze froze solid as she met dark green eyes.

Shego. Shego was in the crowd. Her eyes showed amusement and a little something more. Drakken was next to her looking rather grumpy.

Kim felt compelled to sit with them.

“Well well well, Kimmie. Seeing you, at a karaoke event? Didn’t you learn anything from that talent show debacle?” Shego snarked.

It had been so long since she’d seen Shego. Even the superior look and biting words she was giving Kim was a sight for sore eyes. It was remarkable how much she’d  _ missed _ Shego.

Almost automatically Kim replied, “It’s better than falling on my butt in an ice fortress.”

“Hmph!” Drakken grumbled, “You stole my song!”

“Doc, I think you’re done for the night,” the villainess said.

The blue-skinned man blinked. “What? Done? But I haven’t even-”

Shego’s hand lit up. “You’re done.”

Drakken swallowed and mumbled, “Uhm, yeah. I got my fill of karaoke. I’ll just...go.”

He ran off like she’d actually started shooting him with plasma. The chair was wobbling from the force that Drakken had launched himself from it. The air was calm somehow even through the new singer’s voice.

Now it was just her and Shego. Kim watched her old foe as she tapped a finger to her mouth.

“So, Princess. How’s life treating you?” There was a strange sincerity to her words. It was as if she knew something was wrong.

“Fine enough,” Kim answered.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Shego noted. Her gaze made Kim feel exposed and raw. More importantly, to the core of it, it made Kim  _ feel _ . Feel something more than she’d felt in months.

It gave Kim ideas. She found herself saying, “You’re right. I’ve been feeling...off the last while.”

“Yeah, I know.” At Kim’s questioning look, Shego shrugged. “I keep tabs on you.”

That gave Kim even  _ more _ ideas. Her mouth felt dry as she ventured, “I think it’d be nice to catch up on how your life is doing. Would you like to go out for drinks?”

Shego waved her drink cup lazily.

“I mean  _ real _ drinks. And, maybe…” She spoke before her brain could stop her. “Maybe we could make something of it.”

Shego’s eyes widened. Then she smirked. “Cupcake! Are you propositioning me?”

“Yes.” Kim decided to just go whole-hog. This, actually feeling, was addicting. Shego was making her feel like she was alive again just by being near her.

“Hm…” Shego stretched, then got up. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t interested. Buuuuut I don’t know. You’re cute, but you’re still a kid.”

“What if I sweetened the pot?” Kim drew on the knowledge she had of Shego from before. “We could go to your favorite spot in the Caribbean and shoot the breeze on hero/villain gossip.”

“Gossip?” Shego seemed to catch on to what Kim was implying. Again, her infamous smirk appeared as she said, “You’re in a naughty mood tonight, Kimmie.” She leaned down and brushed her lips against Kim’s cheek. Her breath was hot against Kim’s neck as she murmured, “Let’s go. I’ll blow your mind.”

“And other things,” Kim said.

Shego balked. “Kimmie, you’re  _ packing _ ?”

The redhead suddenly realized exactly what she’d implied. “No! I mean, you’ll be doing more than that.”

“Oh yes, I will.” Shego held her hand out to Kim. “You ready to go, Cupcake? Once you make this choice, you can’t take it back.”

Kim thought on it for barely a moment before she took Shego’s hand. It was warm and welcoming, a dash of light to her dulled senses.

She was certain. “Let’s go.”


End file.
